The two above identified patent applications describe systems for remotely and automatically reading a plurality of individual gas, water, or similar meters from a single, mobile meter reading transceiver, the disclosures of both patent applications being incorporated herein by reference. The systems described in the referenced applications require radio frequency transponders that can be attached to individual, respective meters for accumulating customer use data from the meter, and transmitting the customer use data to a mobile transceiver on demand.
A radio frequency transponder suitable for use in an automatic, remote meter reading system must have an independent power source, must have extremely low power requirements to conserve the power source over a number of years, must be able to continuously monitor for an interrogation signal, and must be able to transmit data in response to the receipt of an interrogation signal. Moreover, the cost of each individual transponder must be minimized, since each customer meter in a municipal water, gas, or similar distribution system, must be provided with its own individual transponder.